


Angelical Lust

by AhegAraRa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angels, Demons, F/M, Lust at First Sight, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhegAraRa/pseuds/AhegAraRa





	Angelical Lust

For almost 2 millennia, Angels have waged war against demons, Angels killing those that defy their god, and demons rebelling against the god. In the Mortal world, no one is allowed to show their presence, if Mortals commit a sin, the demons become attracted towards them, gain power and kill them, as Angels must protect the mortals and cleanse the sins committed by the mortal. It's easy to sense a Demon's presence within the Mortal world, as it is easy to sense an Angel's presence within the demon world. This spirit energy is helpful. 

To Mortals, I'm a perfect student, Honor Student, with many athletic abilities. To demons, I'm a threat, and to Angels, I'm known as the "Holy Grace". But to Demons, I'm known as "The Demonic Reaper".

When I was at school, however, There was a weird thing that happened. It started with us having a new student. 

"Class, we have a new student, please introduce yourself Miss…"

"Aia Sunako".

Her name… Aia means Ruler and Sunako means Dark Side… her presence feels… weird. This spirit energy… it's strong falling in line with demons… could she be the Queen or Princess? 

Aia had diamond earrings on. Her hair was in a ponytail, she had red lipstick on, and she had her eyelashes curled. She was wearing a red crop top, with skinny jeans. Her breast looked as if they were E size and she had red heels. Crap, if she's a demon, then I have to kill her. The amount of sins that this school commits, she'd have enough power to kill me and the whole school. 

If she's demonic royalty, then there's a problem… because demonic royalty are the hardest to kill. They can easily be a challenge for me… but based on experience, killing those apart from those families… they are really powerful, let alone a monarch. 

The school day ended, but Aia has not made a move. I try to walk home however, I sense spirit energy… if it's Aia, I need to end her quickly. I stopped walking at a park, and the spirit energy became stronger than ever. 

"Envoy of the beginning, Lend me your power to end a demonic force that shan't take over the world".

I quickly turned into my Angel form. I drew my sword, which had a cross hilt, and curved blade. I look back and it's Aia. She looks at me, with an intent to kill me. I hear her incantation. 

"May Ruin, Oblivion, Demise and Armageddon take over the world. No one can fight my allure. Accept your fate".

She turned into her Demon form. But her demon form was different from what I remembered demons had. She had a top that only only covered the bottom half of her breasts, leaving her shoulders and top exposed, and covering only the midsection of her body and she had skin tight leggings. She had wings and boots on. 

"Surrender now. I don't want to kill you".

"You're god says he loves everyone, but does not have enough love for us nor does he have love for Satan?"

"He rebelled against him! Of course not!"

"This is merely revenge… I will kill you now!"

She lunges forward with her wings, as they become huge blades. I guarded with the sword, sparks from our clash. We were sent back and she kicked me in the stomach. 

"ARGGH". Damn, that kick hurt, a lot. But nothing will stop me from my mission. 

I lunged back into the fight, sword first, and she guards with her wings, however, I broke through her wings, but she was able to stop my blade from piercing her shoulder. She pulls me forward, but I let go of my sword and block with my bare hands. I don't want to fight women, it's not right, but… 

I kicked her, she flew back, but she was able to flip and land on her feet. She then brought a clone of herself, and mimicking her every move, it was as if I was fighting 2 of them. She elbows me on the stomach, does a flip, as her boots were able to slice, and she grabs me, giggles and slams me into the ground. Her clone disappears. 

"For the Demonic Reaper, You're quite weak… hehehe".

She stepped on me. She then grabs my own sword and puts it on my neck. Tch, call me weak… the amount of demons I've killed, your looks mean nothing. 

"Don't get so cocky".

She then tries to slice my neck. While in the motion, I swept her off her feet, grabbed my sword. I lunged forward with the help of my wings, as they gave me much more momentum. Her wings took some major damage. I then poke her with the hilt, and slice her shoulder. 

She grabbed onto it, and blood was coming out. Before she could do anything, I cut her other shoulder, and she winced. 

She then fell to her knees and looked up, looking helpless. She exhales excessively, weakened. It was as if she was becoming more and more in pain. 

"What are you waiting for? Kill me. End me".

I'm trying to… but this feeling. Her looking like this, not only does it make me mad, it makes me want to show her mercy. 

Her eyes had this look, this distinctive look, as if she was afraid to die. I don't want to kill her. Instead, I think I want something else. 

"I can't kill you. This feeling…"

She was able to sense what I was feeling. 

"Lust… something is overloading your mind… and it's lust. 

"I can't… no… not right now… not until I-". 

She grabbed me, and kissed me the lips. A succubus, is she trying to use her power against me? 

"As a succubus, I have an alternative purpose… and that's to satisfy your needs. Every man has needs. To hell with our mission to kill each other. You need someone to satisfy you, and I need someone to satisfy me. I think we can help each other out".

"People will talk, you know…"

"Let them talk, if I'm being honest, I think I want something between us. If demons and angels want to fight, let them fight, I'd rather get excommunicated than spend the rest of life living an arranged marriage and have noble parents who control me".

Arranged marriages? Nobles? I'm assuming she is the Succubus Princess… Heh, now this will be fun. She looks weak, I don't know if she can walk or not, but I'm taking her home. 

I turned back into my mortal form

I lifted her off the ground.. She was holding on tightly, putting all trust in me. She put away her wings, but she was still in her succubus attire. 

"Aia, what if someone were to see us right now? What do we do?"

"Let whatever happens, happen. You don't need to be a puppet to your god, just like I don't want to be a puppet to my family".

Still carrying her, we walked to my house, while still kissing. Holding her even tighter, opened the door to my house and when I let her down, she still wouldn't let go of me. From here, I carried her into my bedroom. She still wouldn't let me go. When she did however, I knew exactly what she wanted to do next. 

She says "Ara Ara, Your skills in battle were impressive, in fact, thinking about it turns me on. I can feel you're getting turned on too. In fact, I can feel a bulge… your penis… it's getting larger, isn't it? You must be excited for your first time. Mmm, I'm excited to have you as my first too".

"My faith can go to hell, if this is what it means to be happy, then I'd rather have this than paradise. If this is worth not going to heaven, then I'd rather be locked out of heaven.

She looked surprised as to what I said. Usually angels keep their faith towards their god, but there was one who didn't. That was Satan. This rush I feel, it feels great. I then proceeded to kiss her. Her lips felt soft.

"I- I- I think I know what I want now".

"I think I know what I want too".

She giggled and slowly took off her top. Her breasts looked like how I imagined it. She saw how entranced I was by them. 

"Squeeze them. I can tell you're entranced by them". When I did, my hand was filled up with breast only. I squeeze hard and blow in her ear. She's making soft moans. 

A succubus is a different type of demon. She's gentle and kind, other demons would try to kill me. I can't kill her, besides it'd be better to let this happen. Life needs a change anyways… and his rule has to end. 

"I didn't expect myself to be attracted to a target. Usually when I hunt for someone, I don't feel this attracted, but you… it's different… none of my targets have fallen for me, and when I saw a picture of you, I had an obsession to kill you… now, it's the obsession to have sex with you".

"No more being a puppet to anyone, from here on out, we run our lives", and we kissed. She then takes off my shirt, and seed the many scars of battle I had on me. Rather than look surprised, she ran her finger through it. When she touches it, I felt a warming feeling. 

She used it to read what was in my mind. She told me what my desires where, and she was absolutely right about it. 

"A succubus is taught to do sexual things, that's how we lure our target in. But for you, your desires is everything I can do… but first, before you fill me up with that… hot, melty, sticky white stuff, I want to make… you… feel good".

She took off my pants and pulled down my boxers. She saw my cock, and touched the tip, caressing it. 

"Mngh. Uoh. Haa. Mnn".

"Does it feel that good… well if you liked that… then… "

She then spits in my cock, strokes it and within a few seconds, putting it in her mouth, twisting and turning her hand, while trying to get anything before she has to move her hand. 

"Oh my… this feels good Aia… keep going".

She does, she removes her hand from my cock and she puts a finger in my ass, touching my prostate. My hands were on her head. She was lapping every inch, getting closer and closer to my pelvis. 

"Aia… my goodness… this can't be your first time… you seem experienced in this".

She kept going, but went at a faster rate. I felt her play with my testicles too. She was going to make sure I felt satisfied. 

I then decided to thrust in her mouth. She tries to say something but her mouth is full. My cock then pulsates inside of her and I feel something coming out of it. Something warm. Her eyes widened at the same time. She looked up and she kept her head there until it all came out. She takes out her cock from my mouth.

"This taste… it's everything I dreamed of… everything from your sticky semen, to your penis… it was remarkable. But I know you want more… and I'll give you more".

I remembered that I gave her cuts on her shoulder, so I kissed them. 

"Sorry I cut your shoulder. I didn't know wha-".

She shushes me. She doesn't say anything except "Take me".

She used her saliva to lube my cock. Stroking it quickly she helps me put my inside of her. 

"Mmm! Oooh! Yessss! Yes!!"

One hand was on the bed sheet, palm down, her other hand was on my cheek. One of my hands was holding on to her leg, the other was holding on to her breast, rubbing and squeezing it. Her nipples began to get hard and erect, as I got deeper inside of her with every thrust I take. 

"Mmm! Ahhh! Ohh!! Yeahh! Please!! More! I want more!"

Her body was getting warmer and warmer by the second. She was also getting sweaty. My cock is reaching her deep spots, she was holding on to my sheets… tightly. 

"Oh my! Oh me oh my! So huge inside of me, it reaches so far inside me, I think you might get me pregnant! But who am I to complain… I want you to put your cum in me!"

I went faster inside of her. She was moaning loudly and yelled out "MY HEAD IS FULL OF LEWD THOUGHTS, AND ONLY YOU- CA- C- CA-!!! FUCKKK!!!!! 

My cock pulsates again inside of her, twitching, and she feels my sperm go inside her. She made a hot ahegao face. She was also panting so heavily, and she looks at me. 

"I- i- felt your cum go in my w- w- womb… you were s- so far in me that i- oh fuck".

She was panting heavily still. I held her hand tightly and our foreheads touched. We smiled and we kissed. 

" I- I- I hope you impr- impregnated me… I want to carry your baby and only yours… your my desire… and I- want to fulfill it".

She grabbed my cheeks. She looks at me and says "I hope your cock is sensitive… because I want more cum in my body".

She bent over on the bed. She then gapes her anus, and tells me to fuck her in the ass. Her mind was full of dirty things to do. My cock is sensitive yet I still want more of her. 

"MPH!! HYY!!! AH! YOUR COCK IS SO BIG IN MY ANUS!"

I thrust in her, my thighs hitting her ass, the sound of my thighs hitting her cheeks. She was panting again, and my cock was still feeling sensitive. 

"THIS IS SO GO- O- FUCK! HERE I COME! HERE I- HNN! AHHH! I'M CUMMING! I'M CU- AHHHHHHH!!"

She yelled so loudly, Her pussy was so wet, and her ass was filled with my sperm. She was panting again, like she was exhausted from it. 

"Wow- that was amazing".

She turned around to face me and she pulled me closer to her. I feel her breasts pressed against my body, soft, and she didn't let go of me.

"It felt like you were splitting me and half. My mind is going crazy, I didn't know what to think… but after this, I now know what I want".

We kissed one last time for the day. She later left home. 

Form there, we began a secret life of sex, where we have sex and we don't return back to our home worlds. Committing the acts will lead to an execution, so we lived our sex lives in private. 

"My dear angel…" She says as she touches my cheek, while sitting in my lap

"My sexy succubus… " I call her as I touch her body, and we kiss each other. 


End file.
